prettycurefandomcom-20200223-history
FPC27
is the 27th episode for the season Fresh Pretty Cure! ''and also the 269th episode of the ''Pretty Cure franchise overall. Synopsis The girls attend the Clover Festival, where they have signed up for the Dance event being held. But after finding out their entry forms were mixed up they are accidentally entered into the comedy competition! Summary The Clover Festival is here, so the girls invite Setsuna to come too. They bring up that there are several contests going on during it, and how they plan on entering the dance contest to surprise Miyuki and show off what they have learned so far. Tarte is a big fan of Audrey, the Manzai duo, meanwhile. On the day of the festival, Love approaches Kaoru-chan's donuts cafe and goes on to ask where the registration card goes. She finds Daisuke there, along with some friends helping out and he claims he was only there to grab donuts for Miyuki, but after Kaoru asked for help he couldn't just turn down the request- but now he's gone missing. Love offers to take the donuts to Miyuki in his place and suddenly Kaoru returns, telling them that the entries have a spot by the angel statue. The girls got their audition card in the box, but after they take off Chiffon resides and accidentally uses her magic to swap the entry location, placing their card into the Manzai box. Meanwhile, Tarte is lost and left wandering between people when he accidentally runs into someone. He heads off to sit under a tree until he can find the girls- but after being picked up he assumes it was Love and begins to talk until realizing it's actually his comedy idols, Audrey. He is unable to resist speaking, to tell them how big of a fan he is. As this is going on the girls bring Miyuki her donuts and bring up their surprise for her. But it's then someone calls for them and they head back stage to find Audrey, with Tarte hanging out with them as he explains that the girls left him behind. To their horror, they then learn that they will have to perform in Manzai as well and before they know what's going on, they are split into pairs; with Miki and Setsuna in one group, and Inori and Love in another. However, Setsuna doesn't know what Manzai is and she sadly struggles to understand and fears the wo rst from this. But to the four girls shock, they manage to make the crowd laugh after all- because of their many failures. Then Audrey came on stage to perform, only for Westar to suddenly arrive and make a Nakewameke from the festival prizes he won earlier. The girls warn Audrey to run away but they refuse to leave their performance. When the Nakewameke starts firing chairs at them the girls are left with no other choice but to transform nearby- to avoid being seen by the audience, but not by Audrey. They try attacking the Nakewameke, but it starts shooting masks at them and temporary blinding them until Wakabayashi slaps them to knock the masks off. The girls split up but the masks can still find them. In hopes of helping, Kasuga distracts them, allowing Peach to use Love Sunshine Fresh to defeat the Nakewameke. Things return to normal and Westar takes off. After, Audrey takes a moment to speak with the girls and promise not to reveal their identities, then they return to the stage to finish the performance as the girls stand by to watch. Errors *In one shot, when Wakabayashi knocks off one of the masks, Cure Peach's hair is Love's hair color instead of blonde. Characters Cures *Momozono Love / Cure Peach *Aono Miki / Cure Berry *Yamabuki Inori / Cure Pine *Higashi Setsuna / Cure Passion Mascots *Tarte *Chiffon *Pirun Villains *Nishi Hayato / Westar *Nakewameke Secondary Characters *Chinen Daisuke *Chinen Miyuki *Reika and Nana Gallery | Category:Episodes Category:Fresh Pretty Cure! Category:Fresh Pretty Cure! episodes